Inesperado
by esthe.la
Summary: Afrodita descubre el secreto de Apolo y le ofrece su ayuda. Escrito para el challenge mitológico de mythfreaks esp


La siguió con la mirada mientras se alejaba, hasta perderla de vista.

-Sabes, ahora que lo pienso tiene todo el sentido del mundo, -escuchó decir a Afrodita a su lado-. De hecho es un milagro que no sucediera antes. Increíble.

Volteó la vista hacia su hermana brevemente y decidió que no quería saber de qué estaba hablando. Tomó su lira, se tumbó en un diván y comenzó a tocar una melodía desconocida.

-Es decir, va perfectamente de acuerdo con tu imagen trágica de dios con mala suerte en el amor, -continuó ella-. Es lo que coronaría la historia de tu vida.

-¿Trágica?- dijo él, como pensando en una palabra que rimara.

-Tienes que admitirlo, Apolo. Tu vida amorosa es deprimente. Alguien con menos amor propio que tú hubiera enloquecido hace tiempo.

Él la miró nuevamente, todavía como perdido en un universo alterno. Luego cayó en cuenta de lo que su hermana acababa de decir.

-Oh, vaya. Gracias.

-Me pregunto qué podrías hacer. Hm. Es decir, -añadió la diosa comenzando a dar paseítos-. _Ella_ sí es un caso difícil, por no decir imposible. Está totalmente fuera de mi alcance. En realidad no puedo hacer nada usando mis habilidades usuales pero… - dejó la frase sin terminar.

Él dejó de tocar repentinamente.

-¿Se puede saber de quién estamos hablando? – preguntó.

-Oh, vamos. ¿Para quién estás componiendo esa melodía?

-¿Quién dice que estoy componiendo algo para alguien?

-¡Oh_, vamos_! ¡Ni siquiera lo intentes! No puedes engañarme _a mí_, especialmente cuando acabas de entrar en modo compositor enamorado. Entiendo que no lo quieras admitir porque después de todo ella no va a mirarte ni en un millón de años… y no puedes perseguirla hasta que se convierta en árbol, o… matarla accidentalmente y que se convierta en flor, de hecho ustedes tienen _eso_ en común, qué curioso…

-Comienzo a creer como que sabes demasiado sobre mi vida.

-…u ofrecerle el don de la profecía a cambio de favores sexuales, -continuó Afrodita como si no lo hubiera escuchado-. Lo cual no funcionó en todo caso, cabe destacar.

-Afrodita.

-En fin, -aplaudió-. Lo primero que debes hacer es admitirlo. Vi cómo la mirabas hace un momento.

¿Hace un…? Oh, _ella_. Afrodita pensaba que él estaba enamorado de Atenea. La idea era tan absurda… y al mismo tiempo algo tenebrosa. Resopló.

-¿Tiene eso algún…? ¿Atenea? -dijo-. Debes estar demente.

-¿Lo estoy? –respondió ella cruzando los brazos, dando a entender por su tono que obviamente no creía estarlo.

-Ella es un monstruo. Nos comería a todos si pudiera.

-Oh, querido. ¡Qué forma atroz tienes de hablar de la mujer que amas! ¿Eso es lo que te has estado diciendo para auto convencerte? Es una pregunta seria.

-¿En serio? ¿Vamos a hacer esto?

-Tiene TODO el sentido del mundo, enamorado de la diosa virgen a la que nunca podrás tener. Y no cualquier diosa virgen. Ella. Como ya dije, es lo mejor que podría pasar para culminar la historia de tu vida amorosa. Imagina las tragedias que se escribirían. ¿No te emociona?

-Sí, veo que estás muy emocionada. De todos modos, no entiendo tu interés repentino en mi vida amorosa. Y además,- se enderezó y puso la lira a un lado-, creí que la odiabas. Deberías desear no tener nada que ver con ella, ¿no tengo razón?

-Febo.

-¿Estás segura de que no proyectas en mí lo que quieres que suceda? ¿O…no será, no sé, algún tipo de fantasía de venganza macabra que tengas contra ella?

-Primero, no estoy proyectando nada. Emparejar gente le corresponde a mi hijo. Yo simplemente veo los hechos, -Apolo resopló de nuevo. Ella no se molestó en preguntar por qué-. Segundo, ¿fantasía de venganza de _qué_? ¿Qué tiene que ver lo que opine de Atenea con tu situación actual? Además, ¿qué clase de diosa sería si dejara que lo personal se inmiscuyera en lo que es mi deber?

-¿…una diosa como el resto de nosotros?

-¡En fin! ¿Recuerdas a Adonis?

- _¿Qué pasa con Adonis?_

-Me ayudaste en ese entonces. Creo que ahora es mi turno de ayudarte a ti.

Un tiempo atrás, cuando Adonis murió (a manos de Artemisa, o de Ares, o de un oso enviado por Ares, o de Ares disfrazado de oso, nadie lo tenía muy claro), Afrodita, desesperada, había acudido a Apolo para que la ayudara a olvidarlo. Él, en vez de ofrecerle sus servicios de psicólogo, como hubiera sido lo normal, le había aconsejado tirarse de un precipicio. Y ella lo había hecho.

Y había funcionado.

-De verdad aprecio tu ayuda, -dijo Apolo-. Pero no creo que sea necesario.

-Hm bueno, ya ves. No contar conmigo no te ha funcionado hasta ahora. Mira, -Afrodita se sentó al lado de él-, no te va a perjudicar el que aceptes mi ayuda una vez en la vida. Va a ser mejor para ti.

-Porque te preocupas por mí.

-Porque eres demasiado hermoso para estar sólo.

-Eso no lo puedo refutar.

-No puedes, aunque suene mal que lo digas tú, -ella le ofreció la más radiante de sus sonrisas. Una de esas que no auguraban nada bueno. Simplemente no puedes ser testigo de una de las sonrisas de Afrodita sin que el Universo te lo cobrara para mantener el balance.

Al final, Apolo se dio cuenta de que su hermana ya había tomado una resolución y no había nada que pudiera hacerla desistir. Supuso que no le quedaba más remedio que seguirle la corriente. Exhaló.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

Ella sonrió de nuevo.

-Oh, ya lo verás.

~FIN~


End file.
